Just you wait
by Rhea Veerghost
Summary: Sophie is just your average teen...until she gets hit by a heavy ball. Now she has to go see a pyschiatrist every week and is paired up with her arch enemy for an english assignment! She hates,hates,hates him! But maybe... she just might like him?


Just Wait

Until I got hit by that ball I had no idea. I didn't realise how clueless I actually was. This probably sounds a little clichéd. I mean, girl gets hit by a dense object and suddenly realises how blond she actually is? Yup, well it's the truth and if you don't like it, no one is making you read this.

So yeah, hockey, my sport for life. For those of you who aren't sure what I am talking about, I will explain. There is a stick, a bit like a golf club, except made of wood, and a ball, about the size of an apple. Guess what you do? Of course there is the intense technique of running up a field while dribbling the ball and trying to avoid the defenders. There are also all the stupid little rules and regulations that are in every sport, but I never pay attention to them much anyway.

Anyway so there I am, Friday afternoon, last two lessons before school ends, trying to avoid playing in this excuse of a match because the field is a bit muddy and I'm not really in the mood for a mud bath. Then suddenly a girl has the ball and is running up the field. So guess what I have to do? I place my stick on the ground and prepare to tackle her. 5 feet away…4 feet.. 2 .. and BAM! Major blackout-age.

"Gnnn..."I moan.

"OMG! She is alive! Thank God!" I hear my best mate, Holly, scream.

"Whhhhr mmm I?" I try to ask. Thankfully, Holly understands me.

"Oh don't worry! You're just at the hospital!" says Holly cheerfully. Her parents are both doctors so she is used to the whole hospital scene.

"Why?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer just yet. I was starting to feel some pain in my head and I was wondering just how bad the damage was.

"Oh, don't worry hun! The doctors said it was just a bump and that the swelling will go down in a week or two. You're going to be so pissed when you see! Also I think it would be best if I tell you now whose fault it was so that way you will have time to calm down. It was-"

At that point in time Holly was interrupted by a scream from my mum.

"SOPHIE! My poor baby! Is there anything I can get for you? What did the doctor say? You have a rather large bump on your head! How did that happen? Who did it? You know I head that too much trauma on your head can cause memory loss and peculiar mood swings and after that fall you had when we went skiing I think that-"

Thankfully my mother's worried ramblings came to a halt as my father showed up.

"Hi Soph. How are you m'dear?" he said. His voice was slightly weary from, I assume, being with my frantic mother for the last... how long have I been unconscious? My father answers the question for me after he notes my puzzled face.

"You've been here for about 2 hours. Your mum and I couldn't get here sooner because of traffic but hopefully we'll get a doctor in here to say you're ready to leave." he said. Oh thank god! Well that's good news.

I look at my Dad and ask "Well where is the doctor then?".

"Right here!" a cheerful voice replies. I turn my head to look and see an odd looking man. He had greying hair with blond streaks, freckles and ginormous forest green eyes. My first thought was, his eyes cannot really be that colour, he must be wearing dyed contacts, and then, Omg he actually looks like some kind of frog! I sneaked a glance at Holly and by her amused smile I gathered she was thinking the same thing.

"So," the man continues, "You must be Sophie! Am I correct?" I give a nod and he continues on.

"You have had slight head injuries that, from the scans we have taken, suggest that you might experience some very hormonal mood swings. Nothing to worry about really but I think that because of the circumstances, having a psychiatrist would be a good idea." I stared, gaping at him.

My mother immediately jumped in and started questioning him on the 'which psychiatrist would be best and how much do you think it will cost?' questions and I zoned out in shock.

A psychiatrist? I'm not a crazy person! OK so I do have my moments of what Holly calls 'Schizoid Sophie' but those are on rare occasions. How long would I have to spend with this person? I have dance practices every day after school for an hour. I _like_ my free time on the weekends, thank-you very much. I _don't _want to spend it talking to some person about my feelings! What happens if everyone else finds out? There was no-way I could live it down! I glance at Holly to see what she was thinking. She just gave me a supportive smile which only translated as _good-luck sister. _

"Sophie?" my mum called. I glanced back to the present and realised everyone was looking at me.

"Yes?" I reply.

"The doctor here says you are OK to leave now. We have signed you up for a meeting with your psychiatrist for next Saturday." She said. While speaking, she gave me a look that said behave-and-don't-embarrass-me. I guess she knew I wasn't entirely happy about the psychiatrist thing. I gave her a look that I think said I-cannot-believe-you-are-making-me-see-a-pyschiatrist.

Ooooh when I figured out who it was that had tackled me and was making me have to go see a psychiatrist…wait..who was it? Holly knew! I would have to ask her later. I wonder why she thought I was going to need to be calmed down over it?

As soon as my parents got me out of that room I ran over to Holly, feeling only slightly dizzy.

"So? Who was it?" I interrogated her.

"James McDaniel!" She said laughingly. Then she bit her lip and gave me a worried glance.

"Look I know he is your über arch-enemy, Soph. But it was just an accident, so please don't go all Schizoid Sophie on him." She begged me.

"OK,"I promised, "Since it was just an accident, it doesn't really matter." Holly looked relieved and gave me a big hug.

"Glad to hear it! See you tomorrow at school hun!" She said as she turned and walked toward the exit.

*Later at Home*

"Oh-my-god," I said to myself as I stood staring in the mirror, "He is so dead!"


End file.
